1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure for use on a working vehicle having a boom assembly and an implement actuating cylinder, for connecting a working implement such as a bucket loader to the boom assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of connection structure is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,986,722 and 4,984,958, for example. This connection structure includes, on the one hand, first and second engaging members provided at upper and lower positions, respectively, of a carrier interconnecting booms and an implement actuating cylinder and, on the other hand, first and second engageable members provided on a mounting bracket secured to a loader bucket for engagement with the first and second engaging members. When connecting the loader bucket to the boom assembly, the first engaging member is engaged with the first engageable member, and then the implement actuating cylinder is operated to engage the second engaging member with the second engageable member. Further, the mounting bracket includes a latch mechanism for locking the second engaging member to the second engageable member. The latch mechanism is operable when a projection provided on the boom assembly contacts a trigger element of the latch mechanism. For this purpose, after the first and second engaging members are engaged with the first and second engageable members, respectively, the implement actuating cylinder is further operated to move the boom assembly toward the mounting bracket in order to operate the latch mechanism.
The above implement connection structure has a disadvantage that, when the first and second engaging members have been engaged with the first and second engageable members, their engagement is not locked yet, i.e. the latch mechanism remains inoperative. The implement actuating cylinder must be further operated to operate the latch mechanism.